


The Story of Arrow

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: Child of Sanscest, M/M, Other, Sanscest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: Murder! Sans and Underswap! Sans DO NOT belong to me.Arrow does belong to me





	1. Welcome Home

"Hey Dusty?" A soft voice called out from the living room, it sounded as if the other being was dealing with pain. Soft shuffling noise began until another voice, one that was trying to be soft but stern called out to him. "Blue, don't you dare get up!" His voice rose more than it should have but it made Blue sit back down in his spot on the couch.

"I'm comming, okay? Just stay there.." Dust tried to hurry out of the kitchen, the deranged look in his eye had soften over time but not entirely. It was enough not to frighten the other anymore. He was wearing a navy sweater with the hood up that said, '#1 Killer' in deep red block letter, and matching black sweats with blue slippers. He was holding a pastel blue mug with a tab on a string hanging out the side of it. On the front of the mug was, 'World's Magnificent Guard!' and had stars all over it to magnify the greatest of its owner.

"Here Blue. The tea that you wanted." Dust handed Blue the mug. Blue sat up and took hold of the mug, blew softly as the dark liquid in the coffee, took a sip and handed it back to Dust. The other took it then sat down next to him.

"Is he still kicking?" Dust asked, his pupils moved over the little skeleton's form. From his bright blue pupils to the soft light blue dusted cheek bones then to the own pastel blue sweats he had on. Blue had been against wearing the sweats but he couldn't fit his battle body with the swollen, transparent, cerulean belly he had been sporting for the past few months. 

Blue nodded gently as he rubbed the swollen magic, leaning up against the plush pillows Dust had provided for him. Dust glanced down as he put a gentle hand on Blue’s stomach. There was a soft white glow underneath his hand and Blue seemed to relax. Dust watched the other lay back before looking down at the tiny indigo colour upside down heart that seemed to response to the touch.

“He likes you..” Blue said, it was clear that he was watching Dust. A mauve colour started to appear on Dust’s face before he snorted and looked at the little soul. 

“I think he likes you more.” Dust leaned over to Blue and gave him a little peck. He wasn’t this soft around Blue but with the tiny soul in Blue now, it softened him up a lot.

A sky blue coloured dusted itself across Blue’s cheek bones once more. He took the tea from Dust that the other seem to forget he was even holding, and took a sip from it. Dust began watching Blue again as he rubbed his stomach, feeling warmth from the pale yellow glow illuminated from the soul that was suspended in the magic. Dust couldn’t take his eyes off of it but when he did, he saw that Blue was dozing off.

The other summoned a tiny blaster to set the mug Blue was holding so he could carry the little skeleton up to their room. Once inside, Dust tucked Blue in and set the mug on the bed side table but picked it up again. “I’ll just heat this up so it’s warm when he wakes up.” With that, Dust left the room, turning the lights off on his way out before heading downstairs.

Back up in the bedroom, Blue was shifting about. He almost seemed uncomfortable on the bed. He turned on his side and broke out in a cold sweat, huffing into his pillow as he started to whimper. He wasn’t feeling pain, just discomfort.

He shut his eyes tightly as he moaned in pain and made an attempt to call out for Dust but it only came out as a softened whine. 

A glow was emitted from under the blanket, it was gentle and enough to calm Blue down as the discomfort began to fade slowly. A glow of pale blue light became brighter, it bounced off the walls gently as Blue laid still in bed.

After a few moments the light began to fade slowly.

Dust returned back upstairs to the room. He had began distracted while waiting for the tea to reheat that he just ended up making another batch of tea for Blue. He came into the room on his phone with his natural disinterested look until he saw Blue sleeping soundlessly with a small smile on his face. The look of the other brought a smile to his own face. 

He came up to Blue as he set the mug down then reached over to stroke Blue’s cheek until he saw movement under the sheets. His sockets grew wide as he watched the soft, slow fidgeting. A bone sharpened to a point appeared in his hand as he used the other to reach for the blanket.

Once he had a hold of it, he quickly pulled the fabric back. The bone immediately dissipated as Dust stared down as the tiny being curled up in Blue’s arms. He could barely move, he couldn’t even look away. He felt so overwhelmed with emotion that he was simply numb, he could barely form words. But once he could remember English, the only words that left his mouth was, “Holy..shit.”

“Blue...Blue!” He whispered loud enough to wake up Blue but not the tiny child.

“W-What it is, Dusty..?” He groaned as he rubbed his eye socket then looked up at Dust. The other gestured down to his arms. Blue gave him a questionable look then felt the fidgeting. He gasped loudly as his pupils turned to stars almost immediately. He shifted as he curled the little one in his arm so he could sit up. “Q-Quick! Get the..” Blue looked up at Dust and saw that he was already holding some clothes and a little blanket for the child.

He helped Blue dress the tiny being then sat Blue back against some pillow as he climbed into bed to hold the both of them. 

“He’s beautiful, Dusty...”

“He is, I think he takes after you though.” Dust said as he gently poked the little one’s cheek. He began to fidget again and turned his head. Dust poked him again and a tiny hand came up to grab the sharpened digit. He began to open his eyes a little. They watched him blink and glance around before looking up at them with a tired look. Sleepy indigo starry pupils stared up at them. He did take more after Blue expect the tiny fangs that hung from his little mouth.

“What should we name him?” Dust asked but Blue didn’t answer him right away. “Blue? Bl--oh goddammit..” He looked at the other skeleton to see him crying. Dust gently wiped at his tears, he wasn’t one to cry but he was as happy as Blue was.

“Arrow.” Blue muttered against Dust’s sleeve as he hiccuped.

“What?” Dust looked down at him. 

“Let’s name him Arrow.” Blue said as he smiled and looked up at him. Dust stared at the other then started to smile before nodding and kissing Blue. He happily returned it. Arrow had already went back to sleep.

“Arrow it is then..” Dust leaned against Blue as he looked down at Arrow. “Welcome home.”


	2. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder! Sans and Underswap! Sans DO NOT belong to me  
> Arrow does belong to me

It’s been a few months since Arrow was born. He hasn’t cried much except when he wasn’t laying with Blue and Dust at night. Other than that, he was very quiet all the time.

He was very active when he was playing with Blue, reaching for the rattle Blue shook at him. He cooed to Arrow who babbled and giggled as he tried to reach for the rattle.

Dust was watching them, recording on his phone, watching how much Arrow reminded him of Blue. Arrow was finally given the rattle and looked right at Dust. Blue gave him his pacifier and watched Dust before chucking his rattle right at him. Dust yelped and caught it the smirked at the infant skeleton. Arrow seemed to glare at him then reached for Blue, who seemed oblivious to what had just happened.

Blue lifted Arrow up and turned to Dust, cradling him. “I love him so much, Dusty.” Blue rubbed his cheek against Arrow’s, he sat there and let his cheek be rubbed as he suckled on his pacifier.

Dust smirked. “Yeah, I love him too, little bastard.” He gently stroked Arrow’s other cheek and was surprised when Arrow nuzzled his hand.

Arrow looked up at  Dust and smiled with an indigo hue appearing on his cheek bones.

Dust blushed and looked away. _‘He’s too cute!! Just like Blue!!’_

Blue wiggled a digit at Arrow and he grabbed a hold of that phalange, paying attention to that now instead of Dust. Blue glanced up at Dust. “Are you okay?” He asked with a gentle tilt of his head.

Dust nodded and knelt down to them. “He really takes after you.” They looked down at Arrow and he looked back at them, wide eyed and wondering why they were staring at him. He reached up to them, babbling softly.

Blue chuckled and kissed his cheek, Arrow squealed and giggled happily as he looked up at them with his star shaped indigo pupils, full of wonder.

Blue set Arrow down as Dust kissed Blue’s head. Arrow looked up at them then quickly became disinterested in what they were doing, scooting away to find something better to do.

“Should we be concerned that he doesn’t cry that much?” Blue asked. Dust shook his head, “It’s good that he rarely cries. He’s not a crybaby like his Mama Blue!!” Dust teased. Blue puffed his cheeks at Dust and made fists with his hands and started to swing at Dust. “I am not a cry baby!!” Blue yelled as he pouted.

“Okay, okay! You’re not a cry baby,” Blue smiled triumphantly, “you’re a pouty baby!” Dust laughed as Blue began to swat at him, pouting more.

Arrow was watching the two go at it with each other before looking away, bored.

The play fighting came to an end as Dust and Blue settled and glanced at Arrow as he played with his rattle. He could sense them watching him again.

“Do you think he likes it here?” Dust asked softly.

Blue nodded.

Dust nodded too and scooped Arrow into his arms, he looked up at him then patted his cheek as he suckled on his pacifier. Blue leaned his head on Dust’s shoulder.

Dust smiled a bit. “Heh, hey there kiddo, we hope you like your new home.”


	3. Like Father, Like Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murder! Sans and Underswap! Sans DO NOT belong to me.  
> Arrow does belong to me.

“Arrow! Arrow, let’s go! We’re having our family outing today!” Blue called up the stairs while didn’t receive a response. “Arrow!!” He called impatiently.

“Mom, why are you screaming my name?” Arrow was behind Blue, his expression mimicking Dust’s bored expression.

Blue nearly jumped out of his clothes. “There you are!” He puffed his cheeks at his son. “I was in the kitchen, getting some water.” Arrow pulled off his headphones as Blue examined his attire. He noticed Arrow wearing his signature outfit; his oversized lavender sweater with a large pale blue star on the back, his black short shorts with three tiny, but noticeable, pale blue stars lined on the hem of each pant leg. The suspenders attach to the back of his shorts were very much new to Blue but the kitty cat thigh high socks were not and neither was his favourite pair of white and grey sneakers.

“Mom, stop staring at me. My clothes are fine and I’m not changing.” Qrrow. Was watching his mother. It bothered him when either parented watched him like that. It always made him uncomfortable. They tried not too after he brought it up to him.

Blue looked at his neck and frowned sadly.

“Hey squirt. Where the hell is your scarf?” Dust asked, materializing behind Arrow as he pointed it out.

“Dusty, language!” Dust gave a half apologetic shrug. “But where is your scarf Arrow?” Blue asked softly.

Arrow tensed up and touched his neck, not feeling the fabric that cling to his vertebrae.“I thought..I thought I had it on..” He glanced around, his eye shifting about before he spun on his heel and heading back into the kitchen.

Dust looked watched him then scratched his skull, his common bored look on his face. “Why are we doing this again?” He looked down at Blue, slightly tilting his head. “I don’t think it’s best to have the kid wandering around. He’s spacey enough.” Dust told him. Blue looked up at Dust then smiled widely. “Of course! It’s good for all of us! Arrow can go out and make some friends! He doesn’t like leaving the house because of how he feels around others. He’ll do great and he’ll make so many friends!” Blue cheered. Dust couldn’t help but smile at Blue’s optimistic attitude.

Arrow came back with the scarf around his neck and his bow sitting on the side of his neck. “I found it!” He looked at his parents, confused on what was going on with them and why they both were smiling. Dust looked down at Arrow, his wide starry pupils that were filled with wonder reminded him so much of Blue. Dust put his hand on Arrow’s head. “Hey kiddo. Look’s nice. Let’s go.” He rubbed the other’s skull as Blue cheered again then their hands and dragged them out the door.

Arrow squeaked and followed after his mother and father. He looked up at Dust. “Dad, is Mom okay. He seems a bit excited to go on this family outing.” He said as he held Blue’s hand and stayed close. Dust just shrugged. “Mama’s okay. He’s always excited.” Dust grinned a bit. Arrow has never seen his father smiled bigger than his usual smile. It was never as big as Blue’s. He wondered if his father only smiled in front of them only.

“Oooh! Let’s take the boat!” Blue exclaimed, pulling Arrow out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw the Riverperson floating in their boat, mumbling and softly singing to themselves. He glanced over at his parents to see them whispering. “Secrets don’t make friends, Mom and Dad.” Arrow said in a rather sassy tone.

Blue giggled and pulled them along as he held their hands. Dust walked next to Blue as Arrow trotted along behind them. He was watching his father then looked at the hand that was still stuffed in his hoodie. He reached for the unoccupied hand but stopped and hugged his mother’s arm tightly. “Where are we going, Mom?”

“We’re already here.” Dust answered. Blue huffed at him and grabbed the strings to his hoodie then yanked them hard so his hood would close around his face. “I said no teleporting!!” Blue puffed his cheeks as Dust stood there than shrugged again. 

Arrow watched his mother scold his father just for his father to undo his hood and yank Blue to him, kissing him to silence him. An indigo hue appeared on Arrow’s cheeks. He was used seeing them kiss but he was always a bit embarrassed by it so he looked away and wandered off.

He never went pass Snowdin so this place was entirely new to him. The room darker here than in Snowdin. He hear distinctive whispers and decided to follow it. His parents would be fine on their own.

He came around a blue flower. The flora was mumbling. Whispering to itself. He never knew there was such a plant that could talk. Arrow leaned in to hear what it was saying. _‘Follow me…follow me…follow me..’_ He pulled away and kept hearing it from another flower and another. So he listened and followed the whispering floras until he got to where the flowers were leading him.

A gasp of surprise and awe ran through him. He never saw a room such as this.

 _‘Welcome…’_ He heard a whisper from one of the illuminating flowers. He walked into the room and was entirely amazing. His soul even started to reach at such a beautiful room. “Oh wow…” He whispered to him. _‘Oh wow…’_ One of the floras whispered after him. He went over to it slowly, keeping himself calm.

“Hello…do you understand me?” He asked.

 _‘Hello…do you understand me?’_ The plant answered.

“Of course I do..are you copying me?”

 _‘Of course I do…are you copying me?’_ The plant answered.

Arrow puffed his cheeks. “Hmph!”

 _‘Hmph! Hmph! Hmph!’_ The flora repeated.

Arrow was going to tell the flower to quit this nonsense and talk to him, not to copy him anymore until another whispered. _‘Echo flower repeat the last thing they hear…Echo flowers repeat the last thing they hear..’_ It repeated to no one in particular. Arrow looked at it. “Echo flowers?” A few repeated after him. He moved away from them and went over a small bridge, looking down to watch the lily pads float on top of the water. He plucked a cattail that stuck up out of the water then knelt down to push the lily pad around. He smiled then moved around from the water. His shoes made a soft against the ground as he looked around, taking in his surroundings.

He passed by another flower. But stopped when he heard it start to whisper to him. He looked at it as he slowly turned to it. The whisper was so faint, so little, like a whimsun whispered into it.

Arrow moved closer to the flora. He leaned in to understand the lingering words comming from the plant. 

“Arrow!!” Blue called out his name as if he’d just been caught sneaking sweets. 

“Eeep!!” Arrow squeaked, startled. 

 _‘Eeep!! Eeep!! Eeep!!’_ The flower repeated just as it was heard. Whatever message the plant was trying to convey to him was now gone. Arrow muttered a curse.

“I heard that.” Dust whispered to him with a smirk. “Don’t tell mom..” Arrow whined to him. Dust reassured him with a wink.

“Arrow! Why did you wander off!?” Blue went up to him, meeting him at eye level.

“You two were going at it. Did you want me to sit and watch?” Arrow crossed his arms and looked away as his cheeks glowed indigo again. Blue’s cheek turns d a light blue colour and Dust was just chuckling.

“Do you know what this room is?” Dust asked Arrow, changing the topic. Arrow shook his head.

“Well, this place is called Waterfall and this room is called the echo flower room. Echo flowers are these and they repeat the very last thing they hear.” He explained, gesturing to one of the flowers. Blue giggled gleefully. Arrow was listening as he stroked the petals of the illuminating blue flora with tender digits. He tilted his head up and saw the twinkling lights. "Stars~~" He exclaimed softly to himself. He was so taken by them, they took his breath away.

Dust opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud splash. Arrow and Dust looked over their shoulders to find Blue in the water and Aaron hovering, flexing as he looked down at Blue.

“Hey pipsqueak, you should watch where you’re going. I know my muscles are amazing, just look at them.” And just like that he was infatuated with the muscles in his arms. He flexed hard as he grunted.

Dust and Arrow went over to retrieve the shivering skeleton. They both made sure he was alright. Arrow looked up at Aaron then felt something bend inside of him hard.

He got to his feet and went over too him. Aaron stopped flexing long enough for notice Arrow. “Another pip—” His sentence was cut short but the look on Arrow’s face. Arrow was staring up at Aaron with a large toothy grin, his starry pupils stared into Aaron's terrified ones. His right pupil became smaller than his left as a second blood red star appeared in the indigo irises, matching their size.

"You better apologize. You pushed my Mama into the water. You better fucking apologize right now before I change my fucking mind about letting you live." Arrow said low enough for only Aaron to hear as he closed in on the other. A hand appeared on Arrow's shoulder as Dust leaned over his shoulder, looking at Aaron.

“You better apologize, you piece of shit before we rip your sorry ass apart!" His smiled was as big as his son's. They smiled more and moved closer.

"Okay! Okay!! I'm sorry!!" He yelled to Blue before running off in fear.

Arrow and Dust watched before looking at each other. Arrow's pupils reverted back to their natural state as his cheeks bones turned indigo again. He giggled as Dust smiled and chuckled a little. "Don't tell mom?" Dust asked. "Don't tell mom." Arrow agreed as they smiled. 

Blue came up next to them. "What's so funny? And what did you do to him?" He shivered a little. "Nothing. Just told him to apologize because we know he pushed you." Dust hugged the shivering skeleton then picked him up and shifted him onto him onto his back. "Let's go back, Arrow." 

Arrow nodded and followed after his mother and father. "But all I can say Mom is..." Arrow looked up at Dust then smiled before taking hold of his hand. Dust tensed up a little then looked back at Arrow, smile playing at his mouth as he held his hand. "like Father, like Son."


	4. Ain't Nothing You Can Bamboo About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a little mini thing I did for no reason really.  
> Only Arrow belongs to me. If you have any question regarding him, inbox me.

“Mom! Hey Mom!!” Arrow called from the bathroom. Blue had just come upset with a laundry basket at hand. He could hear his son calling out to him from the bathroom so he followed the yelling and knocked on the door before opening it.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Blue asked.

“I need some clothes after my shower.” Arrow said from behind the curtain. Water from the shower head poured down his bones as he faced away from the rushing water. 

“Lucky for you, I just did the laundry!” Blue said cheerfully. “I’ll leave you something warm. It finally stopped snowing.” He told him as he look through the clothes before finding something for Arrow and folding it up then setting it on the sink. “It’s on the sink, dear.” Blue said before leaving.

Arrow thanked him as he finished up his shower. He dried off thoroughly before slipping the clothes on.

Blue had finished putted away all the laundry when he heard Dust return home. He ran back to the living room to greet him.

Dust was rubbing his hooded skull as he looked around for his wife an kid with one socket closed. “Hey--”

“Dusty!!” Blue tackled him to the ground rather hard, even for the deranged skeleton who let out a yelp in surprise. Blue greeted him with a firm tackle and a sweet kiss. Dust of course couldn’t refuse such tender kiss from such a sweet person. 

“Damn Blue, did you really have to take me down like that?” He asked as he pulled back. “And is dinner ready or do I have to eat out again?” Dust winked at his counterpart. Blue turned a navy shade of blue from that question. He remembered that moment he had with Dust. That whiny, crying moment of Dust taking advantage of his tender parts (thought from catyuffie's post). Blue squeaked when he noticed Dust was staring at him with a hungry look again. “I guess I’m eating out again.” Blue covered the other’s mouth quickly. “P..Please don’t. Arrow is home.”

Dust pulled his hands away and chuckled as he helped Blue to his feet. “I was wondering when he’d be. I saw him outside of the library waiting for it to open this morning before the blizzard started.” He scratched at his skull again from under his hood.

“You’re the one who told him about echo flowers and stars.” Blue stood him as he stood up. 

“Moooooooommmmm!!!” Arrow shrieked from upstairs. He ran out from the bathroom and approached his parents who looked down at him. Dust turned a new shade of purple as he puffed his cheeks. Arrow was puffing his own cheeks, a dark shade of indigo brushed across them. Blue was staring at him with the most delighted look on his face.

“They fit perfectly!!” He cried out, looking at Arrow. “Moooom!! Where did you get these from?!” Arrow whined. He was wearing a full panda onesie, complete with little black ears and a tail. “I went out shopping and I couldn’t resist! Don’t you like them?” Blue asked. Dust was turning purple, doing his best not to laugh. Arrow wasn’t paying much mind to his father. His pupils got huge with happiness. “I love them!!” 

Dust snapped and burst into laughter, he could barely contain himself. “What the hell did you put on our son!!? It’s almost _un-bear-able_!!” He shrieked as he fell back laughing. Blue hated his puns and began to pout, Arrow shared Blue’s pout. “What are you laughing at, Dad!?” 

Dust had tears in his sockets as he laughed. “If anyone saw you like that, it would be a real _panda-monium_!!”

“Dad stop it!” Arrow stomp his foot.

“There ain’t nothing you can _bamboo_ about it!!” 

Blue groaned loudly. Arrow groaned and pounced on his father, hitting him as hard as he could, Dust was blocking the blows and laughing. “You even hit like a bear cub!!” Arrow unleashed unholy screeching as he wailed on his father and Blue tried to pull them apart but was unsuccessful.

It was always hard breaking them up when Arrow jumped on Dust for his puns.


	5. Hello again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arrow belongs to: Me  
> Cray belongs to: Weezy-pup  
> Goth belongs to: Nekophy

“Dusty, I’m just a little...worried for him..” Blue’s tone was worrisome, soft, and very gentle.

Dust ran his finger around the rim of his coffee mug, a rather bored and disinterested look on his face. “So what if Arrow doesn’t have any friends? He doesn’t need them! He has all the books he can read! He can learn more from books than friends.” He shrugged.

“Then let’s get him a book on how to make friends!” Blue smiled.

“You mean like that dumb dating thing you had? Yeah, because he needs that shit!” Dust scoffed and sat back in the chair. Blue puffed his cheeks.

“Language, Dusty! Books can’t keep him company forever and he can’t rely on them to find someone to love!” Blue exclaimed.

The front door opened and Arrow walked through with a few more books in his hand. He was wearing his over sized indigo sweater with a dark blue star on the back of his sweater, his lavender scarf in a bow on the left side of his neck and his black shorts with five stars going down his pant leg along with his grey suspenders, kitty thigh highs and his sneakers.

“No skirt today bud?” Dust asked as he looked over his shoulder at his son while Blue greeted him with skele kisses to the cheek bones. Arrow accepted the kisses from his mother and shook his head. “I didn’t feel like wearing one today. I just went to the library. There was a guy wearing a cloak there. I think he was a librarian.” He came in and put the books on the table. “My sleeve got stuck in the window and him and another guy helped me get it out. He looked like one of Mama’s friends.” Arrow looked at Blue, as did Dust.

Blue looked at them and shrugged, not knowing who Arrow was talking about since he wasn’t given much to put a name to who Arrow was talking about. 

Arrow shrugged. “I got more books on Astronomy. This one talks about constellations.” Blue interrupted him. “Arrow, sweetie. Did you make friends with the ones who helped you? Did you thank them?” Dust was just watching them.

“Of course I thanked them.” Arrow half answered.

“Did you make friends with them?” Blue pushed.

Arrow was quiet as he sat at the table with them. He didn’t want to tell his parents that he became flustered from the two skeletons who helped them. He was a shrimp and he had become flustered from being near them.

 

_Arrow got onto the stool and reached for the book he wanted, swiping it from its holder. He heard people outside the window near the table he was going to sit at. He went over to it and shut the window then went to head back to his seat but squeaked when he realized his sleeve was caught. This was the price for having large sleeves where his little hands barely showed._

_Arrow made a soft whining noise, fumbling with the lock to the window since he could barely get his hand out of the sleeve._

_The librarian seemed to have heard the soft noises in such a quiet place, he went to find the source._

_Two bookcases over another skeleton seemed to have heard the same pleading whines for help. He peeked over a shelf to see someone tugging a sleeve from the window so he went to see what was having trouble with the window._

_Both skeletons seemed to come to the aid of Arrow, who looked up at them and immediately became embarrassed._

_“Do you need help?” Goth asked.  
_

_“How’d you get your sleeve stuck like that, kiddo?” Cray snorted a little.  
_

_Arrow said nothing and kept tugging._

_“You’ll rip your sleeve like that.” Cray moved forward as Goth nodded in agreement.  
_

_Cray reached up to unlock the window and opened it again. Arrow tugged again and heard a soft ripping noise. Goth hurried over and peeked out the window, seeing his sleeve caught snagged on an exposed nail. “Don’t pull anymore.” After a few moments, he freed the sleeve and pulled it back from the window. “It seemed to have gotten caught on a loose nail.” He showed Arrow the little hole._

_Arrow became teary eyes from seeing the hole. “Mama made me this...” He mumbled softly, more to himself than the two._

_“Hey, are you okay?” Cray asked.  
_

_“I can fix that--” Goth began but Arrow backed away from them, their height making him shy and he didn’t want them to see him cry.  
_

_“No! Thank you!” He turned on his heel and bolted out, snatching up his books he had already checked out and running home._

 

“No Mama, I didn’t make friends with them...” He said then showed Blue the hole in his sleeve. Blue sighed a little and went to get his sewing kit. Dust was still watching Arrow.

“Go back out there and make friends. You’re making your Mom worry himself into my patience.” He told Arrow. Arrow never wanted to worry either of his parents but he should of known this was comming. Isolation just felt better to him but it was a little lonely seeing everyone with a friend and all he had was the constellations in his books. “It would make him happy that you had a friend..” Dust continued and drank some of his coffee just as Blue returned.

Arrow handed his sleeve to Blue who began to sew it up to make it look good as new. Dust was still watching Arrow and he was watching Dust. Arrow nodded in agreement with his father. He couldn’t stay shacked up in his books forever.

Once Blue was done, he excused himself and left. Dust reassured Blue that he would be fine.

Arrow made his way back to the library and saw Cray and Goth, chatting softly about what Arrow guess was about a book. He took a deep breath, well a few, and made his way over to the skeletons.

“U-Um...” He tried to interrupt politely. They both looked at him.

“I..wanted to thank you both for earlier...thank you..it was very kind of you..” He played with his stitched sleeve. “And...I’m Arrow...” He looked up at them, meeting their gazes. “Hello again.”


End file.
